


A Very Special Day

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: It is Cavendish's first birthday as Dakota's boyfriend and Dakota wants to make sure it's special.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Team Cavota





	A Very Special Day

Smoke. That was the first thing Cavendish smelt when he woke up. Immediately he shot out of bed and left the room. He immediately saw the source of the smoke. Dakota was attacking a pan with the fire extinguisher.

“Dakota!” Cavendish yelled, “What the devil are you doing!?”

As the smoke had cleared, Dakota turned to look at Cavendish sheepishly.

“Well, it's your birthday and it’s the first occasion since we became a couple. I want to make it special”

“And you thought that burning down our new apartment would be a great way to start?” Cavendish crossed his arms.

“I was making pancakes” Dakota said, showing the burnt circle in the pan, “guess I had to pan on too high.”

Cavendish sighed and shook his head before walking over and saw the bowl with the batter was nearly empty.

“I also think you don’t add all the batter at once,” Cavendish pointed out.

“I was trying to make them giant, to be special” Dakota said, sheepishly.

“Let’s just clean this up,” Cavendish said as the turned on the sink.

* * *

They ended up having cereal for breakfast. Cavendish suggested they go out, but Dakota said he planned for them to have lunch with Milo, Melissa, and Zack.

They were currently heading to a concert in the park. A local pianist would be playing.

They arrived to see a sign saying the concert was cancelled because the pianist broke their leg.

“Don’t worry,” one of the volunteers said, “there still would be music.”

They went to the stage area and saw a sitar player playing some New Age spiel. On any other day, Dakota would probably laugh and be interested. But today was supposed to be Cavendish’s day. He sighed and led Cavendish to the next item on the docket.

* * *

They arrived at the Danville Art Museum. Dakota did some digging, and they were showcasing a collection of abstract artists that day. Cavendish always likes looking at these pieces and trying to find the meaning behind each brushstroke. As much as the big words annoy Dakota, he will take them if Cavendish has a smile when saying them.

As they entered the museum, however, there wasn’t a sign about them showing abstract art. Rather, it was it displaying a giant Ü. Confused, they walked to the reception desk.

“Hey, where’s the abstract exhibit?” Dakota asked when it was their turn.

“I am so sorry,” the receptionist said, “that exhibit closed yesterday. Today is the opening of us displaying the works of Umlaut.”

Dakota looked deflated but bought two passes for the museum anyways. There was more than just that one section after all.

They looked at pieces from local artists. It was nice. They then only had Ü’s exhibit left.

It was…interesting…

The first work that caught their eye was called Accountability. It was under a glass case and was a burnt cake stuck in a pan. The pair just looked at it before Dakota leaned next to Cavendish and whispered, “Maybe we shouldn’t have cleaned up that mess, we coulda made a fortune!”

Cavendish had to stifle his laughter. Aside from the occasional quip, Ü’s art didn’t really interest them. Sorta felt like the curators have given Ü this space just because they’re family. It was getting close to lunch anyways and Dakota said they had plans. They left before they got to the broken plumbing room.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant and met Milo, Melissa, and Zack.

“Happy Birthday, Cavendish!” Milo said as they arrived.

“Sorry we didn’t come with a present,” Zack added.

“We didn’t get the memo until it was too late,” Melissa continued, “Milo’s phone was in the shop.”

“It’s quite alright,” Cavendish said as Dakota spoke to the hostess, “after being a time traveller for so long, I am not used to celebrating birthdays.”

They were soon sat at a table and handed menus.

Cavendish observed the menu, it was rather small. Good. His Aunt Beatrice said that “the smaller the menu, the better the food”.

They chatted as they waited for a server to come by and take their order.

“I would like the confit byaldi,” Cavendish said.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” The server said, “We just served our last portion and we are out of zucchini!”

“Are there any other menu items that aren’t available?” Cavendish asked as he re-examined the menu.

“No sir,”

“Well, I’ll have the steak frites then, medium” Cavendish handed his menu to the server.

The rest of the group ordered their lunches and they resumed their discussion.

* * *

Their orders soon arrived. Everyone got their orders. However, when Cavendish cut into his steak, it was well-done. Like, there was no pinkness to the meat. When the server was informed a complimentary dessert was offered. Seeing as it was his birthday, he agreed. He used to have well-done steaks back when he lived with his parents.

However, when the dessert was delivered, the server tripped and dropped the dessert.

Dakota and Cavendish decided not to get a second one. They had a show to attend.

* * *

The show did not go as planned. The star couldn’t perform due to waking up with a sore throat, so the understudy had to. They weren’t the most rehearsed, a few lines were stumbled. Some set pieces were knocked over. But the other cast members were quick and able to improv the show away from disaster.

* * *

The show ended and they left the theatre to a sky of orange, pink and purple. They headed home to their apartment to find a package outside their door.

“Thank goodness no one stole it,” Dakota muttered as he took it in. “Anyways, here is your gift Balth.”

Cavendish opened the box to find another box.

It was an electronic keyboard.

“I know it might not be as fancy as what you are used to, but we can’t really fit a grand piano in here” Dakota smiled.

Cavendish opened the box to see the keyboard. Dakota’s jaw dropped.

Instead of the tasteful dark woodgrain, he ordered; inside the box was a tie-dye monstrosity.

“What? No!” Dakota said, “This…isn't what I ordered!”

“Dakota, it’s okay, you can just return it, right?”

“The seller said it was the last one,” Dakota said, dejected

“Well, it shouldn’t matter as long as it sounds right” Cavendish said, turning the keyboard on and playing a quick piece from memory.

* * *

They ordered Chinese for dinner, not super special, but it was Cavendish’s choice.

As they ate, Cavendish noticed that Dakota looked down.

“Vinnie? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s just that this was the first big occasion since we got together…but nothing went right. Breakfast burnt, the concert was cancelled, the art in that exhibit made no sense, lunch was a disaster, your present wasn’t right, your complimentary dessert was lost...”

“Vinnie,” Cavendish said as he held his boyfriend’s hands, “you know I don’t care about this sort of thing. I’ve become accustomed to life as a Time Traveller. You don’t have to make my birthday special, so I know how much you love me.”

“It's not that,” Dakota retorted, “I just wanted us to look back on today warmly.

“I might not look back with the fondest of memories, but I will fondly remember how determined you were.”

* * *

After dinner, Dakota excused himself to get ready for bed. Cavendish went back to the living room and played his new keyboard a bit more,

Cavendish opened the door to their bedroom and got one more surprise. Dakota was on their bed, appeared to be naked, but was covered by an amount of ribbon. He was posing in a very enticing way.

Cavendish shook his head while smiling. At least his birthday can end better than it started.

He just has to unwrap one final gift…


End file.
